If I could go back
by xXForbiddenRoseXx
Summary: Its been so many years since the end of high school. So many things have changed, leaving Cindy alone, lonely and depressed. But will one night be able to take her back and redo everything that went wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm...I think I'm gonna like doing this story. And FINALLY a story that I will finish. Most definitely. Tell me what you think, I love hearing it!**

**Disclaimer: Haha, you actually think I could own Jimmy Neutron? Haha, that makes me giggle.**

**

* * *

**

If I could go back

The crystal snowflakes fell gracefully onto the window at Cindy's house. Looking out into the blurry whirlwind of ice crystals, she could barely make out the houses across the street. Snow covered everything the eye could see, near and far. It'd been snowing for hours.

It'd been 6 years since she finished college and she'd gone on to fulfill her dreams of becoming a lawyer. After she got out college, she got the offer of a lifetime. She now worked with one of the biggest companies in Ohio.

After high school she'd left the town of Retroville to attend college, but she did stay in her home state. Ohio.

She'd lost touch with the people closest to her. Libby and Sheen had gotten married and moved to Pennsylvania after they'd learned that Libbypregnant.And Jimmy, who knows? At the end of their senior year of high school, Jimmy and Cindy had gotten into a huge fight and vowed never to speak to each other again. They'd been boyfriend and girlfriend for a long while and then this...

Almost everyone in the senior class thought it was a big mistake that the two were making. After being named "Sweetest high school sweethearts" in the yearbook, everyone felt the break-up of Cindy and Jimmy would be one of the biggest mistakes of their lives.

They'd been together since the end of their sophomore year. Splitting up only once and still getting back together quite quickly. Until thatonetragic day, May 27th 1990...

Betty Quinlin had always been jealous of Jimmy and Cindy's relationship. She'd wanted to be with Jimmy ever since the 7th grade, though she never made a move on him. Silently stalking Jimmy to school in the morning and home in the evening, she fell deeper and deeper into infatuation and obsession. And deeper and deeper into jealousy...

One day she came up with a plan. Not the most complex, but just enough to work. On the bathroom wall at the very back of the rooms, right by the last stall, she'd written the words "Neutron with a new girl?" in black sharpie marker and below it, in red, she wrote "Definitely".

Cindy had always been slightly suspicious of Betty, even before her and Jimmy got together. Actually, she was suspicious of anyone that she thought of as a threat to her and Jimmy's relationship. So seeing that little message only put her more on the edge of her seat, just waiting for someone to make a wrong move.

It was only slightly after 1 pm when Cindy walked down the halls, hall pass in one arm, on her way to the bathroom. That's when Betty's plan went into action. Hidden behind one wall, stood Betty. She'd slipped a note into Jimmy's locker saying,

"It's an emergency, and I need to talk to you. Meet me by the snack machines upstairs in the hallway with rooms 101-115 at 1:15"

Naturally, Jimmy being his good-hearted self, wanted to see what was wrong and what he could do to help. He came down the corridor at just about 1:15 and approached Betty.

"Betty? _You_ sent me the note? What's wrong"

Meanwhile, Cindy came closer and closer to the edge of the wall, behind which Betty and Jimmy stood.

"Well, I needed to..tell you something, Jimmy..." Betty stalled, waiting for the right moment.

This would be perfect for Betty's plan. She'd told Cindy to meet her in the bathroom (the one located in the hallway with rooms 101-115)to pay her back the lunch money she'd borrowed so many times before. Betty never remembered her lunch money and her debt to Cindy eventually rose to 26.75.

"Oh Jimmy, it's so horrible" Betty urged crocodile tears to fall from her eyes, and they did. She turned away from him dramatically and forced a sob.

"Betty" Jimmy looked at her concerned. "Come on, don't cry. What happened?"

"Oh Jimmy" Betty wailed and pulled him close to her. He reluctantly (and still quite confused) gave her a reassuring hug.

And just at that moment, Cindy rounded the corner. Betty glanced at her, and then pulled Jimmy's face towards her own and into a quite forceful and passionate kiss.

"Jimmy" Cindy screamed.

Jimmy yanked himself away from Betty, glaring at her for a moment, and then turned to Cindy. "It's not what you think! She-"

Betty stepped to the side and watched in vindictive amusement.

"Don't you even_try_ and lie to me! I saw everything!" Cindy held back her tears and bit her lip. Then to Betty"And you! Don't you ever touch him again! You two-cent, trailer park hussy!" Cindy went over to Betty and smacked the grin right off her face.

"It's ok; I'll get what I want..." Betty said with a smirk and walked off down the other end of the hallway.

"Cindy, I'm so sorry. If you'll just let me explain, I-" He was cut off with a smack in the face twice as hard as what Betty got.

"I don't wanna hear **anything** you have to say" Cindy pushed him into the lockers andmanaged to trip over his own footand fall.

"I should've known you'd do this to me! Forget it! I hate you" With that, she just kicked him in the side and ran around the corner and back down the hall to class, still trying to hold back every tear but failing.

So they never made up after that. Jimmy didn't know what to do and every time he'd try and talk to Cindy, she'd brush him off. Or tell him off. Libby and Sheen, and Carl and Brittany, they all tried to sort things out. They'd bring the 2 of them to one house and try and help them work through it. They offered advice, but nothing was done. At all.

Years passed and now here she was. Lost inthe pile of paperwork that sat on her desk and staring out the window of her house.

The fire crackled across the room and Cindy turned her gaze to it. Starring deeply into the fiery embers and flames that rolled up and down in the fireplace.

Over the years she'd yearned to go back, to go back and listen to Jimmy. She never did find out what had actually happened that day. Sometimes she was dying to know; sometimes she thought she'd die if she found out.

But now there was nothing left for her to lose. Her parents had died in a car crash 2 years after Cindy had left for college. She'd lost contact with all of her other friends from school. Basically, she had no one but the stern-faced lawyers of her new world and the fire embers in her fireplace and the ice crystals in the wind...

**I personally think that was a pretty good first chapter, but hey! Who am I to judge? That's up to you, so go on, go ahead and review. You know you want to ;)**

**Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here finally, is another chapter to my story. Sorry it took so long, I got caught up in other things but its here now so go on and read. But don't forget to review!**

**If I could go back  
Chapter 2**

* * *

The snow had gotten so bad that night that the roads had been completely blocked off. Three feet of snow had fallen during the night and Cindy could barely make out the top of her car as she looked out her bedroom window that morning.

Down the stairs she went to check the news and make sure that she wouldn't have to go to work today. After hearing the news that pretty much everything in town was closed, Cindy went back upstairs to sleep.

It was late afternoon when she went into the living room and turned on the TV. Perhaps by now the local news station would have any info on when the roads would be cleared.

Cindy flicked to the station she always watched whenever there was a snowstorm but all they told her was that the snowplows would eventually get to all the main roads. Too bad hers wasn't a main road, so she had no idea still on when she'd be able to go to work. Not that the office was open. Mostly everything was closed and would probably remain closed for a while.

So Cindy went into the kitchen, searching for something to eat and emerged with a pint of vanilla Haagen Daz. She plopped herself down on the couch and got herself comfortable. She'd probably be on the couch for a long time since there wasn't really anywhere to go. Or at least, not for her to go. Plus, the fact she had no one to go any where with her.

She pulled the hood of her fluffy pink robe over her head and flipped through the channels until she found a station that had a soap opera on. She watched intently, occasionally shoving spoonfuls of ice cream into her mouth.

But every time a commercial would come on, she'd think about him. And when the show finally ended, she thought about him. What a fool she'd been to ever let him go. He'd been the love of her life for so long and she'd just left him as though he were nothing. And she knew, as did everyone close to her, that he was everything to her. She forced herself not to cry and continued watching whatever was on TV.

That night she trudged to bed, every melancholic step dragging her deeper and deeper into her depression. She put her head down on the pillow that night and silently cried herself to sleep.

It was the middle of the night, just around 1 in the morning when the window in Cindy's room burst open with a rush of wind. The snow from the tree outside flew into her room fluttering all around until itfinallymeltedin the heat of the house.

Outside, the clouds that had once filled the sky quickly cleared, revealing a full moon. The clouds gently drifted away, leaving the night sky clear and bright with the stars and moon.

Suddenly, from that full moon, a bright beam of light shone down on Cindy's face as she slept. And just as suddenly as everything had happened, the beam of light vanished, the clouds once again covered the sky, and the window closed. And then everything went dark.

**Yes, I know this chapter was shorter than the other one but I'm doing my best and I thought that this point in the story would be a good place to stop so I did. Be happy, there's much more on the way. Just RR. Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much everyone for all your updates! I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to updating for so long but here's the long awaited chapter 3. Enjoy**

Cindy awoke to the sound of her mother's voice yelling for her to get up. At first she thought it only a cruel dream her subconscious was causing her to dream. But slowly she awoke and realized it really was her mother's voice. That's what she first realized. Then looking around at her surroundings, it was her old room. The room she'd had for so long, from the time she was a baby to when she left for school.

Everything was there, her old computer with the stickers on the monitor, her pink lace curtains hanging in front of the window. The carpet, the walls, the furniture. Everything. But how?

She went over to her computer which had apparently been left on and ran the mouse over the taskbar, over the time of day. May 27, 1990. The day her and Jimmy broke up...

After getting properly dressed, she went downstairs to find her mom making breakfast in the kitchen. Her heart pounded in her chest but she told herself to be calm about it all. Just relax.

"Hi, sweetie. It's about time you got up. Do you have any idea how long I was calling up to you?" her mother said as soon as she noticed Cindy come in the kitchen.

"No, sorry mom." Cindy tried her best not to stare at her mother. At the woman that only a few years ago, she'd said goodbye to as she lay in a casket surrounded by flowers.

"Well, your breakfast is on the table. Hurry up and eat or you'll end up being late for school." Her mother simply pointed to the table, then went back to her cooking.

Cindy quickly ate the eggs and bacon and toast on her plate and left the plate in the sink.

"Bye," Cindy said as she walked out of the kitchen and turned back to stare at her mother before she left. She grabbed her book bag that she found sitting on the recliner by the door and went out the door.

Of course she remembered the way to school, but somehow she seemed to be getting there a lot slower than she always used to before. A school bus passed by and she watched it go up the road, then turn the corner. Suddenly, behind her she heard the honk of a car horn. She turned around to see Jimmy's old dark blue car. It wasn't worth much, but he'd always liked it "Just because it works" he'd always say.

"Hey!" Jimmy pulled the car up and drove alongside the sidewalk at Cindy's pace. He always had the most mesmerizing eyes of anyone Cindy knew.

"Um, hi," Cindy looked at him once, then did her best to concentrate on the sidewalk.

"Come on, get in. I'll give you a ride." Jimmy offered.

"Er...well..." Cindy thought for a moment. "Okay, I guess."

Jimmy stopped the car and Cindy walked around and got in the passenger seat.

"You seem out of it," Jimmy commented as Cindy stared out the window.

"Um, no. What are you talking about?" Cindy snapped.

"God, calm down. Just an observation. How'd you sleep?"

How did I sleep? she thought. "Uh, okay I guess." Okay if you think of waking up in a different decade okay. Then yes, she slept okay.

"Good,"

They pulled up into the student parking lot and Cindy practically jumped out of the car.

"Are you sure something isn't wrong?" Jimmy stood puzzled at Cindy's nervous behavior.

"Yeah, uh yeah. I'm fine; don't worry about it, ok?"

"Alright," Jimmy said although still not convinced but not wanting to argue.

"Hey Cin!" Libby greeted Cindy as they approached Libby, Sheen, Carl and Brittany.

"Hey! What's up?" Cindy said, her mood brightening now that she was around all of her friends.

"Nothin. I gotta tell you somethin, ok?" Libby said.

"Yeah, ok." Cindy said as Libby dragged her away from the group.

"What's that about?" Carl questioned.

"Libby probably just wants to tell Cindy the news," Sheen said.

"Oh, well that's not so vague," Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Like, will someone tell me what's going on?" Brittany asked.

"I asked Libby to marry me." Sheen replied.

"He what?" Cindy put on a face of fake surprise. "That's great! I'm so happy for you."

"I know! I'm so excited. He said that once we finish school and stuff, that's when. But for now, we're engaged."

"Well, that makes sense, I guess." Cindy said, remembering how miserable she was back at home in her big house with the snow piled waist high.

Just then the bell rang and everyone went into the school for their 1st period class. She got inside and thought about what she did the last time it was May 27th of 1990. Down the hallway on the right and up the stairs. But for some reason, something was telling her to keep going straight ahead. Down the hallway past the guidance office. She turned the corner to the empty hallway where there were few lockers and no classrooms. Barely even a hallway, if you'd call it even that.

That's where she saw, at the very end of the hall, Betty Quinlin slipping something into one of the lockers. Cindy turned quickly and started walking down the hallway she came from as Betty came down the same way but went down the stairs. Cindy turned around and looked up the hallway. The late bell was about to ring but she didn't really care. She walked back up the hall, turned the corner and went down the hallway to the very end where she'd seen Betty.

It had been the locker at the very end of the hall, the one on the bottom. Cindy approached the locker, only to realize it was Jimmy's. Through the slits in the locker, she could tell that what had been put in the locker was a folded up piece of paper.

Jimmy had told her the combination to the locker at one point before. But Cindy could barely remember it and fiddled with the lock for a few minutes until it came to her.

9...43...21... The locker popped open and Cindy grabbed the note from where it sat on top of Jimmy's B-day books. She could barely keep herself from unfolding and reading the note before she stuffed the note into her jeans pocket and went to what had once been her first period class.

**Well, there ya go. There's my chapter 3. All reviews are appreciated, flames are discouraged. Thanks for reading, I'll update again sooner next time than I did this time, I promise**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally my 4th chapter is up, so glad people like the story so far. I do appreciate your suggestions. I plan on making this story move on a bit faster thanthe stories I've written in the past so when it's all done, just let me know if you think the moving along thing worked alright or if I should definately add much more detail. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is respected**

She walked in the room about 10 minutes after class had started.

"Where have you been, Ms. Vortex?" her teacher, Mrs. Froigan, asked.

"I'm sorry, I had to use the bathroom," Cindy lied.

"Very well, just have a seat."

Cindy took the seat she'd sat in 15 years ago and tried to remember anything she could about what she'd learned in math back then.

Halfway into class, Cindy pulled the paper out from her pocket and slowly unfolded it so that hopefully no one would hear it.

"It's an emergency; I need to talk to you.

Meet me by the snack machines upstairs

in the hallway with rooms 101-115

at 1:15"

What was she up to? Wait...that was where she'd caught Jimmy and Betty before. Could Jimmy have secretly been cheating on her? And this was Betty's sick way of flirting with him and seducing him into meeting her for a little lip lock? Ugh, the nerve of that guy.

Cindy crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash can on her way out the door when the class was over. It was a little bit after 9 when she sat down in her seat in Social studies.

Wait, Cindy thought. If Jimmy doesn't get the note, then there's no way I can really tell if he was actually cheating on me... If I put the note back in his locker and then get to that hallway before Betty or Jimmy does, I should be able to find out for sure...at least in theory. Crap, I left the note in the trash can in math!

"Excuse me!" Cindy raised her hand and called out to Mr. Buchanik.

"Yes?" he replied in a bored tone.

"May I please be excused?"

"To where?"

"The nurse. I think I'm gonna throw up!" Cindy screeched in a panicky voice.

"Yes, you can go." he said and wrote Cindy a pass so she wouldn't need to fool with getting her agenda out.

Cindy grabbed the pass on her way out the door and ran down the hallway to where her 1st period class had been. Luckily, there wasn't a class in there for 2nd period so no one was in there at all. Cindy went into the room and found the crumpled up note to still be on the top of the trash can. She snatched it up and ran through the school to Jimmy's locker. She uncrumpled the note, refolded it, put it back in Jimmy's locker and raced back to class.

"Did you throw up?" the teacher asked as Cindy walked in the door.

"Um, no. The nurse gave me some crackers. I'm okay now."

"Good, now as I was saying..."

Cindy glanced up at the clock. 9:48. And the time kept ticking on...

**Comments are appreciated, flames are discouraged, and constructive criticism is respected**


End file.
